<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avenir by LeiaFavaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372133">Avenir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz'>LeiaFavaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soleil et Lune [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Fluff, Luna you can read it (l), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.<br/>recueil Lawlu, moderne!UA<br/>Challenge du Sur votre 31 [30/31]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soleil et Lune [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Avenir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour !</p>
<p>Ce texte est une sorte de saut dans le futur... Oui, j'ai été très originale au vu du thème :)<br/>Et peut être un peu beaucoup guimauve ?<br/>Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sous les cris de joies de la foule, Luffy levait les bras, rayonnant. Il venait de gagner son cinquième championnat du monde de judo. Un grand sourire sur le lèvres, il saluait le public, avec l'impression d'être le roi du monde, que rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de gagner.</p>
<p>Et puis il croisa le regard de son monde. Law n'avais jamais raté aucune de ses finales. Il s'était toujours débrouillé pour venir, ce qui était plus simple depuis qu'il n'était plus étudiant mais chirurgien. Il était toujours là, comme Luffy l'avais soutenu, à sa manière, avant chaque partiel.</p>
<p>Le désormais médecin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder sa moitié avec fierté. Ils avaient leur haut et leurs bas, comme tout en chacun, mais ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. La présence de l'autre était un tout de merveille et de bons moments, et s'il fallait les payer par des petites dispute ou désaccord, qu'est ce que c'était face à toutes ces choses qui faisaient qu'ils s'aimaient ?</p>
<p>L'intelligence de Law, sa manière de planifier les choses, de marquer son désaccord par un ensemble de tics et son approbation par d'autres encore, et la façon dont ils avait perdu une partie de sa patience pour le monde en devenant l'une des seule personne capable de gérer Luffy.</p>
<p>La logique absurde de Luffy, son amour immodéré pour la nourriture, son hyper activité qui en devenait étrangement attachante à force de le côtoyer, sa soif de victoire sommeillant derrière sa joie de vivre, et le tourbillon d'émotions qu'était le jeune homme devant un ruisseau au près de Law. Tous ça leur revenait en tête, alors qu'ils se regardaient, célébrant silencieusement la victoire que la salle entière applaudissait.</p>
<p>Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, où le monde sembla s'arrêter juste pour qu'ils se redisent leur amour et leur joie d'être là, avant qu'ils ne détournent le regard. L'instant était celui de Luffy, et le monde le réclamait. Son monde à lui le célébrerai plus tard.</p>
<p>L'avenir n'avais pas émoussé leur amour. Il ne l'avait pas embelli non plus. C'était eux qui, sans savoir vraiment comment, avaient appris à s'aimer toujours plus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Le dernier thème est "Halloween" :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>